DESCRIPTION: The Society of Toxicology (SOT) has a continuing commitment to toxicology education and has identified the need to increase public awareness and understanding of toxicology. One strategy to reach this goal is to enhance toxicology education in grades K-12. Workshops, planned for the 1998, 1999 and 2000 annual meetings of SOT, are designed to 1) educate K-12 teachers about environmental health sciences; 2) encourage and assist teachers to incorporate principles and examples from toxicology to make science more relevant to students' lives; 3) provide K-12 teachers with content in toxicology and ways to use it; and 4) establish links between SOT mentors and teachers. In Paracelsus Goes to High School, the workshop for high school teachers, toxicologists will introduce basic principles of toxicology and environmental health sciences educational materials. Teachers will have the opportunity for interactive demonstrations of curricula. SOT members from the area of the meeting will serve as mentors. The programs for K-6 teachers will provide training in the ToxRAP (Toxicology Risk Assessment and Air Pollution) curriculum. SOT members will present key concepts in toxicology and participate in round table discussions with the teachers. These workshops are an innovative way for scientists and teachers to work together to improve science education.